Some conventional approaches for providing location information utilize signaling messages having the location information during a setup time, with subsequent periodic updating. However, this approach may not provide real-time location information effectively due to a large number of signaling messages that may be required. Also, such signaling paths are often different than the media paths, and location information embedded in signaling paths can be disclosed via intermediate nodes (e.g., session initiation protocol (SIP) proxies) along the signaling paths.